


Sleepless

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [30]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Horniness, Masturbation, Self-Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink table prompt "Self-Love"@ Femslash100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

Belle French turned the bathroom light out and headed to bed.

She had declined Emma's invitation of wine and sex at her place. She hadn't given a reason, but Belle didn't have to give a reason, they were not in a relationship. Belle was annoyed at herself for sometimes letting herself act and feel sometimes like they were.

After reading for a while Belle turned out the last light and tried to sleep.

And tried.

And tried.

Maybe she shouldn't have turned down the sex after all, because now she was thinking about it she couldn't stop thinking about it.

She rolled on her side. Flopped onto her back. Tried the other side. Snuggled in the duvet. Cast the duvet aside. No use. Sleep remained elusive, and if anything she was just getting hornier.

Too late to call Emma.

She rubbed her thighs together and tried to think unsexy thoughts. She was very aware of her stiff nipples against the fabric of her thin t-shirt.

Belle sighed and gave in. She pushed down and kicked off her pyjama bottoms.

She touched her very wet heat and quickly settled into a steady rhythm rubbing her clit with her middle finger. Her other hand went up under her t-shirt to pinch her nipple. She moved her finger faster, faster, her breaths shortening into gasping moans.

When she came a few minutes later she whimpered softly, "Ruby..."

She had been thinking about Ruby. Memories of the fun they'd had.

Belle soon fell asleep.


End file.
